My Room, Tomorrow Night
by Demon-Killer-Dan
Summary: Charles wakes up, freezing to discover the power is out on a winter night. Erik later invites him to his room where things can get hot...  CharlesxErik X-Men: First Class


**A/N: So this is before Charles and Erik have established feelings for each other, of course they do (if you've read my other stories, you'd know)**

**This contains guy on guy smut... so yeah, if you don't it don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Charles awoke quickly and glanced around his room. The lights were out, but could see his bed was cluttered with books and papers. His curtains were open allowing the light of the full moon to enter his room, coating his bed in a bluish hue. Charles wrapped his arms around his body, and could see his breath clearly.<p>

_Why is it so cold?_ Charles thought to himself. His teeth were chattering uncontrollably and he quickly threw the books and papers off his bed to wrap himself in a blanket that was freezing and coated in a fine layer of frost. Charles lifted his head to find the ground far below his window was covered in snow. Charles brushed his hair out of his face and cupped his hands around his mouth and tried to warm his frigid hands with his breath.

Charles heard a knock at the door and turned as Erik poked his head in.

"Wow it's cold in here." Erik expressed glancing at Charles.

"Yeah, why is that?" Charles wondered, his teeth continuing to chatter.

"The power went out, ice probably built on the power lines." Erik said finally staring at Charles. "Wow you don't look so good."

"Thanks, everyone loves hearing that." Charles returned sarcastically.

"Why don't you come into my room, I've got a fire going". Erik informed Charles. Charles agreed and quickly followed Erik out of the icebox he called his room.

Charles walked close to Erik, who had his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"You're freezing, Charles." Erik said sympathetically.

Charles was still shivering, his teeth chattering even more. Erik led him into his room which was very toasty, and an old piano concerto played from an invisible source. Erik quickly grabbed a blanket off his bed and wrapped it tightly around Charles who had already sat in front of the fire. Charles closed his eyes and let the warmth sink in, but he was still so cold. His teeth had stopped chattering so much, but he was still shivering. Erik sat next to him and offered Charles a cup of tea. Charles gladly accepted the white china, and sipped sleepily.

Charles closed his eyes and felt Erik wrap his arms tightly around him. His shivering stopped after a bit, and he opened his eyes quickly when he felt fingers on his lips.

"You're lips are blue". Erik observed, his tired green eyes laced with concern. Charles blushed at Erik's touch, hoping the fire hid the feelings that arose on his face.

The telepath closed his eyes once more and gently rested his head on Erik's shoulder. Erik smiled and looked down at Charles and slowly moved his hand toward Charles'. Erik's fingers touched Charles' hand and recoiled at the cold. Charles glanced upward as Erik quickly grabbed his hands, and tried to warm them.

Charles was tired but was able to smile and mouth the word, _thanks_. Charles quickly fell asleep on Erik's shoulder, warm and content, the faint music acting as a lullaby.

Erik looked down at Charles, still holding his hands in his and smiled. He wanted to tell Charles about his feelings about him, but was afraid of being rejected.

Charles awoke slowly about an hour later; he wiped his eyes and realized he was burning. Sweat dripped down his face, his hair wet with perspiration. Charles sat up; his neck sore from being bent on Erik's muscular shoulder, his face shared the same imprint as Erik's shirt. Erik looked up from a book that had somehow appeared in his hands in the time Charles was sleeping.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how tired I was." Charles admitted, shedding the thick blanket off of his shoulders. Charles stood and began to pull off his sweater, the shirt underneath stuck to it, allowing Erik a quick glance at Charles' robust body. Erik bit his lower lip and turned away before Charles caught him staring. Charles pulled down his shirt and sat next to Erik again. Charles began to rub at his neck, wincing, trying to massage the sore muscle.

"Here, let me." Erik offered.

"Thanks Erik." Charles said, smiling.

Erik slowly stripped Charles of his shirt, his pants beginning to grow tighter from the erection that began to slide down his thigh.

Erik placed his hands on Charles' shoulders and pressed into the flesh with his thumbs. Erik moved his hands to the telepath's neck and found a knot in his muscle.

The German whistled in surprise, "you're tight".

"Thanks" Charles replied, misunderstanding Erik's comment.

"I meant the knot… its tight..."

"Oh." Charles added meekly, heat rising in his cheeks. _STUPID! _Charles scolded himself in his mind.

"I meant, thanks for massaging my neck, your hands are magic." Charles added quickly, glad he was so clever.

"Oh, I guess I misunderstood you." Erik added, though he would have complimented Charles' _gorgeous_ body, if he had the courage.

Erik had finally managed to work out the knot in Charles' neck and sat back.

"Thanks Erik, I owe you one, my friend."

Charles looked around the room trying to locate a clock. He found one above the mantle and gasped, the clock read 3:14.

"Sorry, I should go; I didn't realize it was this late." Charles said and grabbed his bundle of clothes on the floor. Erik stood and reluctantly walked Charles to the door. _You don't have to go! _Erik thought angrily.

Charles heart sank as he walked to the door. _Let me stay, don't make me leave!_

Erik opened the door and Charles smiled half-heartedly as he passed him on the way out. The cold air of the hallway caused goose bumps to rise on his exposed skin. Charles took a step out of the warm inviting room, but was quickly stopped when Erik grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go." Erik begged, his voice low and serious, his eyes tired, and longing. Charles smiled.

"I never wanted to." Charles told him and quickly brought his lips to Erik's. Erik grinned on the inside, his lips still tightly pressed to Charles'.

Charles pushed Erik into the room and kicked the door shut.

Erik groped Charles body and loved every _second_ of it. Erik slid his tongue between Charles' soft lips, and tried to bring Charles closer to him; as if afraid he would be taken away from him.

Charles broke away and looked down and smirked at the erection that had formed in Erik's pants.

"I think I'm getting too excited." Erik said, blushing.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes." Charles added and slipped his hands up Erik's shirt to swiftly remove it. The couple's lips met again and Charles greedily grabbed at Erik's thigh to find him squirm from the touch. Charles smiled against Erik's lips and moved his hands to the metalbender's belt, his fingers dancing along the black leather.

Erik groaned as Charles' hands swiftly flew past his pants and _into_ his undergarments, clutching his member roughly.

"Oh God Charles!" Erik breathed quickly, his voice catching in his throat.

Charles smiled eagerly and pulled out his hand. Charles began to remove his own pants; Erik watched hungrily and began to remove his own.

Erik crawled on top of Charles who was leaning against the bed in the back of the room. Their lips met again and they slowly fell onto the blankets that were thrown chaotically around the mattress.

Charles reached down to Erik's groin and fondled his genitals.

"Oh lord! Charles _your_ hands are magic." Erik expressed loudly, sweat dripping down his masculine body.

Charles smiled and then grunted as Erik copied the telepath's movements.

"Oh God Erik! Stop, stop, stop." Charles begged, "it's too much." Charles informed him panting.

"Okay, I'll stop." Erik lied and roughly repeated the action multiple times before Charles grabbed his hand to stop him. Charles panted, and looked up at Erik, and smiled weakly and kissed him, working down Erik's body, stopping to bite his nipples. Erik rolled over to lay on his back, Charles adjusted his position and continued to kiss down his body followed by groping Erik's muscular chest and abs. Erik folded his arms behind his head and watched Charles eagerly as he wrapped his fingers around the waistband of Erik's underwear and slid them down, slowly freeing his massive erection. Charles stared at his large member in almost awe… or maybe he was planning on what to _do_ with it. Charles wrapped his hands around his partner's member and began to pump slowly. Erik smiled watching Charles hungrily….

Charles kissed Erik's head and sent the German into shivers of anticipation. Charles slowly opened his mouth and slid the member into his mouth, causing Erik to moan with pleasure.

"Come on Charles! Pick up the pace!" Erik begged. Charles ignored him and continued even slower. "Charles!" Erik interjected. Charles dug his teeth into the member penetrating his mouth and continued faster, learning to slowly swallow Erik's full length. Once Charles was comfortable with it, he moved faster, bobbing his head up and down. Erik moaned, and lifted his hips to get more pressure.

Charles stopped and spat out his member. "You want more pressure? Then take me."

"What?" Erik asked not really sure what Charles meant by "_take me_"

Charles sighed and projected his own fantasies into Erik's mind.

Erik smiled slyly and came up behind Charles who had positioned himself on his hands and knees and removed his underwear. Erik spat in his hand and lubed up Charles' entrance, and stuck one finger in. Charles tensed but slowly learned to take in one finger as it was pushed in and out. Erik then added two, and then three.

"I'm ready, just do it." Charles decided.

"Okay, but it might hurt at first."

Charles braced himself and was ready. Erik placed his member at Charles' entrance and slowly began to push in. Charles winced and was sure of one thing; three fingers did _not_ do justice to Erik's member. Charles grunted which formed into a yelp as Erik pushed in his full length.

"Charles' if you're in pain, I'll stop."

"No! I want this." Charles assured him.

Erik continued slowly but began to pick up the pace as both men began to moan from the pleasure. The thrusting became rougher, and both men edged closer to their climaxes. Erik's finger's dug into Charles sides as he thrusted harder, and managed to pound into the telepath's prostate.

Charles screamed at the new pleasure, his body crumpled as he reached his climax; Erik continued to thrust.

Semen spewed out of Charles as he lay there panting, letting Erik finish in his ass. Erik occasionally would hit Charles' prostate sending him into tremors as his body was still not used to the pleasure. Erik finally came deep inside Charles and moaned loudly. He panted and wrapped his arms around Charles' waist and fell back onto the bed, bringing Charles with him.

Charles lay lethargically on Erik's muscular body as he was kissed and groped.

"God Erik… you're…"

"Amazing? Sexy? Huge?" Erik offered.

"Yeah… all three…" Charles smiled and rolled off of Erik, and pressed his forehead to Erik's muscular chest.

"I have something to confess." Erik began to say. "The power never went out, I just opened your window…"

Charles laughed and looked up to kiss Erik. "I'm glad you did." He admitted, and turned his back to Erik as the men spooned.

Erik lightly kissed Charles' neck and asked, "So where do we go from here?"

"How about my room, tomorrow night."


End file.
